


Spring Time

by Randompony03



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompony03/pseuds/Randompony03
Summary: When a newcomer moves into Moominvalley, Moomin and Snufkin decide to pay her a visit. Lumini quickly becomes friends with Moomin and co. and many adventures ensue.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, lumini(oc)/snufkin, moominmama/moominpapa





	1. Moving In

Spring had started again and graced Moominvalley with its presence. Upon seeing the bright sun and newly blooming flowers, Moomin ran out the door as soon as he could get away. He made his way over to the bridge that ran over the river. Usually, if Snufkin were back, he’d hear him playing his harmonica from there. Today, he heard no music but raced to the familiar spot just in case. As luck would have it, the green-clad boy was there sitting on the bridge. Moomin wanted to greet him, but he noticed Snufkin was staring ahead at something, likely unaware of his presence.

Moomin tried looking in the same direction. “What are you looking at Snufkin?” He asked his friend. For the first time since he arrived, Snufkin looked at him, “It looks like someone is moving in over there.” He answered, pointing to a spot across the way. There did indeed seem to be some figure moving a box into a home built into a hill. “Let’s go say ‘hi’.” Snufkin suggested. Moomin smiled and nodded, “Ok!”

The two of them made their way over to the home built into the hill. It was a rather small hill with a door and two windows on the side of it. The door was wide open and decorated with a great assortment of flowers all strung onto a vine they did not bloom from. Many boxes and furniture items sat outside the hill house. Snufkin stuck his head in the door and peered inside. There didn’t appear to be any lights lit due to the piercing darkness within. “Hello?” He called into the darkness, starting to wonder if the homeowner had left. “Is someone th-?” A voice started to ask before a small round nose squished into Snufkin’s pointy one. The owner of the voice and small nose pulled back with an, “Oh!” It was a girl. She had green eyes, freckles, long auburn hair, and a wide-brimmed hat like Snufkin’s. The hat on her head had a round top and was decorated with a black stripe ‘round it alongside a flower and two beads strung behind it. Her hat was the same shade of blue-green as her dress, which was covered at the top by a darker cloak.

As she looked up into Snufkin’s kind face her cheeks took on a rosy hue, similar to that of the flowers decorating her door. “I’m sorry!” She quickly apologized. Snufkin only smiled softly.   
“It’s alright.” He reassured her, “We saw you were moving in, so we came to welcome you. I’m Snufkin and this is Moomin.” He told her. “Hello!” Moomin greeted, finally gaining the girl’s attention. The girl in the teal hat smiled warmly. “Well, it’s nice to meet you both. I’m Lumini.” She introduced herself. “Lumini? That’s pretty.” Moomin commented. Lumini blushed slightly again,  
“Thank you.” 

Snufkin eyed the boxes and furniture outside again. “Boy, that sure is a lot of stuff you still need to bring in.” Lumini nodded in agreement. “I’m starting to worry if I took too much.” She tapped gently on her cheek as she eyed her belongings. “Why don’t Snufkin and I help you bring it all in?” Moomin proposed. “Oh no! I don’t want to burden you.” Lumini said. “It’s really no trouble.” Snufkin added as he picked up two chairs, “You’ll get it done a lot faster with help anyhow.” Lumini was about to interject again when Moomin walked over and grabbed a box. The girl sighed and stacked two boxes before bringing them in. She supposed there was no way she’d get them to leave the job to her, and if they were going to be her neighbors she’d have to get used to them being around.

Soon enough, the three of them managed to get every item inside the little hill house. Not only had they brought in the boxes and luggage, but Snufkin and Moomin had insisted on helping her unpack, tidy up and light all the candles and such inside. The two boys sat at the table. Lumini brought in a tray of three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. “Thank you both again. It was very kind of you to help me out so much.” She said as she placed the tray in front of them and began pouring the glasses full. “Oh, it was no trouble at all.” Moomin said with a smile. She handed them their glasses. They thanked her.

“Lumini, where did you come from?” Snufkin asked her, after taking a drink from his glass. Lumini poured herself some lemonade. “Oh, nowhere special. I just come from a small city up north called Topkia.” She took a small sip of the drink in her hands. “I don’t think I’ve heard of that before. Then again, I don’t much pay attention to the names of places I go to.” Snufkin said, thoughtfully. “Do you travel much Snufkin?” Lumini asked him.  
“Yes, every winter.”  
“I see.”  
“Do you travel much, Lumini?”  
“No, I usually stay in one place. I planned to live in Topkia my whole life, but things changed and I just needed to get away. I think a change of pace will be good for me.”  
Snufkin nodded. “I understand.”  
‘Well, you won’t find a nicer place than Moominvalley.” Moomin added. Lumini smiled at him. “I can see that already. If you two are any indication, the people here seem to be very kind.”   
“You got that right.” Moomin laughed.


	2. Meet the Moomins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumini is invited over to Moominhouse for dinner. There she meets some of Moomin's other friends.

The following day, Lumini was startled out of her reading when she heard a knock at her door. As she walked over, she heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. “Lumini, are you there?” It was Moomin. Lumini smiled as she opened the door. “Good morning Moomin. What brings you here? I don’t have anything I need to be done right now.” Lumini greeted. “Oh no, that’s not why I’m here. I came to invite you to Moominhouse.” Moomin explained. “Oh?” The girl asked, opening the door wider. “Yes, I told mama and papa that you moved in yesterday and they said I should bring you over for tea.” Lumini smiled as if in thought. “Ok. Sounds nice.” She agreed, shutting her front door.

Moomin opened the door to Moominhouse for Lumini. She giggled softly. “Thank you, Moomin, such a gentleman.” Lumini stepped into the home, Moomin close behind. “Oh, you have a very lovely home Moomin.” She commented taking in the cozy surroundings. “Thank you, Lumini. Come right this way.” He led her to the dining room. There the table was set with a cup and plate at every spot with a pretty little teapot in the center to match. A man in a top hat, who Lumini presumed to be Moomin’s father, sat with a pipe placed thoughtfully in his mouth. Accompanying him at the table was a small girl dressed in red with her red hair pulled up into a tight bun.

Upon seeing her, the small girl stood up in her seat, hands placed onto the edge of the table. “Is that her, Moomin?” She asked loudly. The man sitting next to her looked up over to Lumini. “Ah, you must be the new neighbor.” He said. Lumini courtsied. “Indeed I am, sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She affirmed. A woman with a striped apron and a tray of cookies in hand walked in from the kitchen. “Oh, you must be Lumini. Come, sit anywhere you’d like.” She told her. Lumini courtsied at her swiftly then went to take a seat. Moomin came to sit next to her. The small girl jumped down from her seat and rushed over to Lumini. “Your hat looks funny. Can I wear it?” She asked. “Little My, don’t be rude.” Moomin scolded. Lumini only chuckled and removed her hat. “Here you are, Little My was it?” She said. Little My placed the large hat on her head. It was much too big for her and kept flopping over her face. She lifted the brim, a smile on her face. “Thank you, Miss, and yes that is my name.” Little My sped around the room, laughing at how the large hat reacted to what movements she made. 

The whole lot of them talked and enjoyed the refreshments. Little My had given Lumini her hat back at some point or another. Moominmama and Moominpapa found Lumini to be quite charming. Her politeness and gentle nature had earned her a place in their hearts. The door suddenly opened. Everyone turned to look. “Oh, Sniff, hello.” Moominmamma greeted him. “Afternoon, Moominmamma.” He looked over to the table as a whole and noticed Lumini. “Oh, who’s this?” Lumini smiled softly. “I’m Lumini. I moved to Moominvalley just yesterday.” Lumini introduced herself with a nod of the head. “Oh, do you come from a wealthy family?” He asked her. Lumini laughed lightly. “Oh no, nothing like that.” Sniff seemed slightly disappointed at her answer but didn’t say anything of it.

They all had a swell time together, but eventually, it was time for Lumini to leave. She stood up. “Thank you very much for having me over. It was very lovely.” She said with a tip of her hat. “Oh, it was our pleasure, dear. Feel free to come over any time you like.” Moominmamma responded cheerfully. Lumini gave a soft smile before heading out the door.

Once home, she curled up in her window seat. She placed a sketchpad in her lap and took out a stick of charcoal. She had promised herself that she would sketch out the flora and landscape of her new home as soon as she could. She started out with large illustrations of flowers, hills, and mountains she had seen in Moominvalley already. As she pressed on, absent-mindedly, her drawings started taking the form of Moomin, his parents, Little My and even Sniff. She only half-realized what she was drawing, but smiled warmly at the familiar faces on the page. She turned it to a clean page and began drawing again. Once she had the page filled up she found it covered in drawings of Moomin and Snufkin in what looked like memories of them helping her the day before. She shook her head at herself and put the book away. Was it really possible that these people had already made such an impression on her? Lumini looked out the window to see Little My running after Moomin. Seemed as though they were playing. Yes, it seems they had.


	3. A Climb Up The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin and Snufkin invite Lumini to come to the mountain near the beach with them and their other friends. While there, they run into Mr. Hemulan.

Moomin led the way to a hill littered with blossoming trees. The petals from their colorful flowers showered gently down upon him and Snufkin. He looked up and saw Lumini sitting underneath one of the trees. She appeared to have flowers of varying types scattered about in front of her. “Ah, there she is, Snufkin.” He pointed out to his friend, “Lumini!” The girl on the hill looked down at the two of them. “We’re going to the mountain by the beach, would you like to come?” Moomin called up to her. “Sure!” She called back. She seemed to gather something before standing and jumping over the edge. A twinge of panic shot through Moomin. Fortunately, Lumini seemed to land softly and safely on the ground in front of him. How, exactly, he had no idea. “Shall we go?” Lumini asked, bright-faced and placing a flower crown on her hat. 

By the time the three of them made it to the base of the mountain, Sniff, Snorkmaiden, and Little My were there as well. Sniff looked hesitantly up to the top of the mountain. “Do we all have to go up there?” He asked, sounding anxious. Snufkin shook his head. “No, I don’t think we’ll all be able to. It’ll just be Moomin and me. You could wait here if you want.” Sniff looked over to their other travel companions. “I think I’ll take the girls to the beach, after all, they need someone responsible to look after them.” Lumini smiled gently at him. “That’s considerate of you Sniff,” she hiked up her dress, “but I think I’d like to go with Moomin and Snufkin.” A beat of surprise passed through the group. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Lumini. You could get hurt, even with us.” Moomin warned. Lumini made a face and huffed before starting up the mountain herself. “Then I’ll go ahead.” She called down to them. Snufkin and Moomin looked at each other before quickly following after her.

“Oh Lumini, I didn’t mean it like that.” Moomin called up to her. Snufkin rushed up and walked next to her. “He has a point. You could get hurt." He warned her. Lumini sped up a few paces from him. "I'll remind you both that I moved to Moominvalley all by myself." She called back. "You didn't get help from anyone?" Moomin asked her. "Well I asked for directions a few times, but that's it. What luggage I had, I carried myself. Some of it needed a wagon, but I pulled it." She walked faster until she was over a point where the boys couldn't see her. 

Moomin and Snufkin hurried after her. They found her at the top staring down a hole. She looked up at the two of them, a sincere expression on her face. "I'm sorry for getting cross at you both. I'm just ever so tired of people thinking I'm completely helpless." She apologized. "Oh, it's alright, Lumini. I'm sorry I upset you." Moomin responded. Lumini smiled softly and took his hands in her own. "It's quite alright, Moomin." She assured him, "Now, why don't you come to take a look at this hole." She led the two of them back over to the gap in the rock beneath them. The three of them all looked down into its dark depths. "What do you think could be down there?" Moomin asked. "Perhaps there's treasure." Snufkin answered. Lumini hummed in thought. "Maybe there are cave paintings from another generation." 

Snufkin took a rope from his pocket. "Who wants to climb down?" Moomin perked up. "Oh, I would!" He looked over to Lumini, "Unless, you would like to, Lumini." She smiled and shook her head. "No, that's alright, Moomin. You go ahead." That being said, the rope was tied around Moomin's waist while the other two held onto it. Moomin began to climb down the hole. After a moment he got stuck, and Snufkin had to tell him how to get free. The boy in green looked to Lumini. "This isn't too much for you, is it? I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out." He asked, nodding towards the rope. Lumini's grip was tight, but her smile was gentle as ever. "Oh no, I'm quite fine, I assure you." She told him. A small smile spread across his face. 

That's when they heard a cry followed by a strong tug at the rope. It caught them off guard, knocking them flat onto their stomachs. A thud and lots of screaming sounded from the hole. They quickly scrambled to their feet. "Moomin? Are you alright? Speak to me!" Snufkin called down to his friend. "I'm alright, Snufkin! I think there's someone down here!" Moomin called back up. "Try to find the exit, Moomin. We'll come around." Lumini told him. With that, she grabbed Snufkin's hand and began pulling him down the other side of the mountain. 

When they made it to the cave entrance, Moomin had found his way out, Little My, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden were in a panic, and an old man sat on the ground. "Mr. Hemulen? What are you doing here?" Snufkin asked the elder man. "Well, I was in that cave before Moomin gave me a fright." Mr. Hemulen explained. Little My seemed to perk up at that. "So YOU'RE the one we heard snoring!" She said, pointing to him.Mr. Hemulen looked slightly embarrassed. “I don’t snore.” He muttered. “Oh yes, you do! We all heard you!” Little My teased before bursting into a fit of laughter, even gaining a relieved chuckle from Sniff. “Well, what were you doing in that cave, Mr. Hemulen?” Snufkin asked. Mr. Hemulen cupped his cheek and chin in distraught. “Well, I just haven’t been myself lately, Snufkin.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“I’ve collected them all! All the normal ones, all the rares, all the collector's specials. But for what? What am I to do now without my stamps?”  
Snufkin nodded in understanding. “I see, you’ve finished your stamp collection.” The hemulen nodded in affirmation. "It's no fun now. I'm nothing without my collection." Mr. Hemulen wailed. "Well, why don't you find something else to collect?" Snufkin proposed.  
"Like what?"  
"You could collect butterflies."  
"Oh no, I've never found insects interesting."   
"Well, what about flowers, then?"  
Mr. Hemulen seemed to percolate on that. "Hmm, there are many species out there and I've always had an interest in botany." Lumini stepped in. "I think a collection of flowers would be a wonderful idea. There are so many uses for them." Mr. Hemulen looked to her. "Oh, hello young lady. Who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Lumini, sir. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." She responded with a curtsie.

"You really think I should collect flowers?" Mr. Hemulen asked her. Lumini nodded. "There are so many types, and they all have different meanings. Not to mention, collecting them can make your living space very pretty." Lumini explained. "You may have a point, my dear." Mr. Hemulen said in a thoughtful way. Lumini smiled and nodded. "I'd like to show you all something if you don't mind." Mr. Hemulen offered as he walked slowly in the direction he wanted to take them. "Sure, Mr. Hemulen." Moomin agreed. He lead the others to follow the older hemulen. They made their way further down the shore until they came to the waves. Sitting there, sandwiched between the sand and sea, was a boat. It had clearly wreaked and beaten up, but it looked like a good boat. The group of friends excitedly surrounded it, looking it over. "Do you think it belongs to anyone?" Moomin wondered aloud. "Well, I was pondering the same thing. I suppose we could bring it ashore and if nobody comes for it then you all can have it." Mr. Hemulen told them. 

With that in mind, the group waded into the water and stationed themselves at the back, sides, and front of the boat. "On three, everyone! 1, 2, 3!" Snufkin advised the others. They all pushed it up onto the beach, with some difficulty. Once back on land, Lumini untied the knot she put the skirt of her dress in. "That was rather clever of you." Snufkin said. "Oh, I just didn't want to walk around in soggy clothes." She told him. "Come on, you two! Let's get a better look at this thing!" Little My said as she rushed between them. She managed to clamber onto the boat and immediately went to the steering wheel. She grabbed ahold of it and spin it violently. Little My cackled at the spinning wheel. Lumini smiled at the other's antics and approached the boat herself. She traced her fingers over the edges of a broken board that left a rather sizable hole in its side. "I'm not really a boat expert, but I think with a few repairs and a little polish this could be back in ship shape." She noted. "We could work on it together then! I should tell Mama and Papa, they could help us too." Moomin proposed. "And Snork! He has been stuck with his invention lately and this could help him." Snorkmaiden added. “How wonderful! Shall I come with you to get them?” Lumini asked, clapping her hands. The two trolls agreed and took Lumini with them. Those who stayed on the beach examined the boat further, awaiting their return.


End file.
